


Take Me To Heaven and Back

by BellarkeShipsItself



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: :D., All the relationships up there are friendships, F/M, anyway, cause i can't write Linctavia, don't expect a lot from Linctavia, except for Bellarke and Linctavia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarkeShipsItself/pseuds/BellarkeShipsItself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Tell her not to call me boring and I’ll be merciful.’ Finn yelled back.</p><p>‘O, be nice, or he’ll start shaking from anger and lose control over the wheel.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stinky feet and a lot of noise

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeello GUYS! Steph here with a brand new shit for you :)  
> This one's a prompt from another Anon and I'm so excited to publish it, cause I have a loot of fun writing those idiots together.The whole gang doing fun stuff, it's HEAVEN,BROTHER!  
> Enjoy and please review to tell me if you want a second chapter. I'm planning on one, but I'm still waiting for those reviews :) I need them ^^

Chapter 1

‘Oh my god, Jasper, Get your stinky feet off my face’ Raven yelled furiously from the backseat.

‘Seriously, why did you even take off your shoes?’ Clarke moaned from the front seat.

‘Come on, guys, you know it’s not from my feet, it’s from the shoes! We’ve all had problems with our feet stinking. We’re wearing the same shoes ever since we landed on earth. It’s normal.’ Jasper tried to reason with them, but it was pretty obvious no one was about to let it go.

‘See Jasper, you know I’ve got my respect for you, but if you don’t put your feet back into your shoes, I am going to have to throw them _and_ you out of the car. You decide, fast please.’ Bellamy said after entering the car, taking the driver’s seat.

‘Okaay… I’m doing it, fine!’ Jasper hurriedly started putting the shoes on with an annoyed look on his face.

‘Don’t think I didn’t see that’ Bellamy smirked looking at him through the front mirror.

‘So, where are the others?’ Monty asked.

The gang had decided to finally do something with the cars they had found and repaired thanks to Raven’s magical hands and Bellamy and Finn’s knowledge of how to drive a car. Bellamy had taught Miller how to drive after he literally followed him everywhere asking for it. Bellamy finally did it and after seeing Miller and Monroe’s faces when they got into one of the cars, he couldn’t bring himself not to mention about the little improvised trip of theirs. Needless to say, they both tried to hug him to death. Something Bellamy appreciated from the two most loyal soldiers he had. If he really had to be honest with himself, Miller and Monroe were like his young brother and sister. They probably felt the same for him, which was understandable with the problem of not having a parental figure there to keep them intact. Damn, when had he started to care so much?

‘Octavia, Finn, Miller and Monroe are in the other car. And Lincoln is already at the place, so I think we’re all ready.’ Clarke turned to Monty.’

‘And the rest of the 100?’ It was Monty again who asked. He was worried, but no one could blame him, they had suffered a lot. Now, things had changed a bit… maybe a lot. The Mountain Men had helped them instead of kill every single one. They had helped them find a home, and now, instead of living in tents, they had actual roofs over their heads. Which was perfect for them. But some of them, like Monty, still worried about things. Not that Clarke and Bellamy had stopped, it’s just that they had being carrying the weight of the 100’s worlds on their shoulders since the beginning and one day they just decided to take a break. And that same day, they thought of the road trip.

‘Relax, Clarke’s mom and Kane are in charge, they have medics, soldiers and everything. Monty, think about the road trip, not about things that bug your head. I know it’s hard, but at least try’ Bellamy tried to sooth the poor boy’s worry.

‘Yeah, okay. I’m sorry.’ Monty replied and grinned once again.

‘I didn’t realize I could breathe again!’Raven spat out and the next second everyone was laughing at her realization.

‘Guys! We’re ready to go, you?’That was Finn. They had just headed to the car.

‘About time!’ Raven called out, grinning.

‘Yeah, well, Octavia forgot where she put her sketchbook, so I had to call a search party for it.’Finn shouted from afar, smirking at Octavia.

‘Sorry if my book is inconvenience to you, but I need it. Otherwise I’ll fall asleep with you boring people!’ Octavia said giggling.

‘Hey, Finn! Need me to show you how the car works again? I really need my sister alive’ Bellamy laughed.

‘Tell her not to call me boring and I’ll be merciful.’ Finn yelled back.

‘O, be nice, or he’ll start shaking from anger and lose control over the wheel.’

Octavia laughed as did the others and Finn just waved a hand.

Finn and Bellamy’s relationship had changed as well. They were butting heads rarely now. And what happened just a while ago was just their way of expressing themselves. Their way of talking. Always like that. But it was fine. At least they could call themselves friends now.

‘You know, I’ve always felt like you two should go on a date’ Clarke offered cheekily.

‘Don’t be jealous, Princess. I’m saving myself only for you and you know that.’ He joked lightly.

‘Yeah, keep doing it, I’m just not sure when your parachute’s gonna open.’ She smiled looking at him.

‘You never know’ He said as he put his hand on her leg, slowly squeezing it.

Clarke felt shivers all over her body, but tried her best not to show an emotion. It was hard because he wasn’t looking elsewhere. He was looking right at her. He was starting to see right through her and that was something to worry about. That’s when she slapped his hand and he laughed.

‘Just joking, Princess’ His smile never left his mouth. That mouth of his. Those lips, always welcoming her. It was insane. He was doing that on purpose, the damn bastard. He suspected her conduct towards him had changed a lot and for good. She tried not to express her feelings and emotions a lot when he was around, but again. It was damn hard when he wasn’t even trying to make it easier for her. Sometimes he would just stand behind her while discussing a mission or something of importance. He would slowly put his hand on the small of her back when she moaned from tiredness. He would offer to give her a massage when he noticed her rubbing her neck. He would carry her dead-tired body to her tent when she couldn’t even move her mouth to ask him. He would try and be romantic despite of his inability to be, just so she could have a decent laugh. Because she’d be damned if she didn’t like the ‘romantic’ Bellamy. And she’d be damned if she didn’t feel something in her belly every time he called her princess, because he would turn from all work no fun, into the most adorable dork, just to prove to her that he could make her giggle, laugh and all that.

With him, she was never sure of how things would turn out

But for one thing she was sure. That was going to be hell of a ride. Hell of a Road Trip.

End of chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Miller, contain your enthusiasm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This small person next to him was worth the pretending. She was worth the pain. And she was worth the waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the second chapter! Thank you so much for the kudos and the love, I appreciate it!!  
> I am going to give every character a lot of love here, cause I think every single one deserve it!  
> Give it a shot!

It was a long ride. Everyone was tired, especially Bellamy who had been driving the whole day. They still had a few hours of ride so Miller stepped in charge of the wheel. Bellamy moved to the backseat and slowly drifted off, pressed to the window glass. Monroe took the wheel in Finn’s place who moved to the Bellamy’s car, claiming that it wouldn’t be so noisy. Octavia had obviously had a good sleep as well as Raven, Jasper and Monty who now moved to Finn’s car to chat a bit with Octavia.

‘How are you, Clarke? You slept well?’ Miller asked her lightly.

‘As good as anyone can sleep in a car, yes. Thankfully we’re all accustomed to sleeping wherever the hell we can so…’She smiled.

‘That is true.’ Miller laughed, but stopped immediately when he remembered the two sleepy-heads in the backseat.

‘Relax, Finn’s a snorer. He’s going to start with his symphony soon, so go on. Talk before he shuts you up.’ Clarke whispered through giggles. ‘Bellamy’s the problem. He’s a very light sleeper, sometimes when he takes a nap in the drop ship it’s really hard to move quiet without making a sound.’

‘Plus, when you count the injured people. Some of them tend to let out dying whale noises while being stitched up.’ Miller stated.

Clarke laughed quietly. ‘I know, right? You think most of them would be used to that by now.’

‘But, n-o-o, of course they have to compete who will scream louder. I remember this one time when a kid crashed into Bellamy’s tent. Bellamy threatened him that he would make a pendant out of his teeth. I witnessed all of it. He was mad all week after that.’

Clarke smiled. ‘Yeah well, you can’t really blame him, the moonshine might be a good thing for us, but a big amount of it caused a guy to throw up on my makeshift bed one night. I slept in the drop ship for a month until it was all cleaned and the smell disappeared.’

‘Guys, some of us are trying to sleep, stop talking about vomiting.’ That was Finn.

‘Sorry, Finn.’ Clarke apologized.

Miller looked at her with wide eyes. ‘Snorer, huh?’

‘He is, he really is’ Clarke replied with a smile.

‘I told him I’d cut him if I heard him do it…’Bellamy mumbled in his sleep.

‘S’ true..’ Finn said before straightening up.

The guy was obviously out of his mind.

‘Finn, go to sleep!’ Clarke hissed at him.

‘I’m fine, I slept before leaving the camp. I wasn’t very tired anyway, I just needed some time off the wheel.’ He explained to them.

‘Finn, please…shut up.’ Bellamy smacked his head in the window in annoyance.

Finn shut up. And from there the ride became pretty quiet fortunately for Bellamy.

‘Hey, Clarke…Clarke.. hey’ Clarke heard her name being called. At the beginning she couldn’t quite get what was happening, but then she felt two arms lift her up from her seat. That’s when she immediately snapped her eyes open.

It was Finn holding her.

‘What are you doing?’ She asked him tightening her body against his touch.

‘I’m just moving you to the backseat to get some sleep.’ It was still dark, so she figured it hadn’t been long since she’d fallen asleep.

He placed her beside Bellamy, who was still trying to wake up, but somehow his eyes weren’t allowing him that yet. She smiled softly, pressing her head against the window. She tried to fall asleep again, but as much as she wanted, she couldn’t take her eyes off the sleeping figure next to her _. He must be very tired_. Unlike Finn, Bellamy hadn’t slept for two days because of all the preparations. And leaving the camp wasn’t so easy for him, because he was taking his best soldiers with him. The camp was certainly not unprotected, but he wasn’t very keen on leaving Clarke’s mom and Kane to keep everything under control. Not that he didn’t think they couldn’t do it. He just wasn’t ready to accept this new situation.

‘Guys, we’ll have to take this way, but it’s a bit bumpier than the long one. Clarke, can you wake Bellamy, because I suspect he’s not going to like it when his head hit the window.’

‘I’ll try, can’t promise anything though.’ Clarke said, the hesitation in her voice clear as a day.

She turned to face him, tracing her fingers down his arm. ‘Bellamy…?’

He didn’t need more. As she had said earlier, he was a light sleeper. A few seconds were enough for him to wake up and sit straight.

‘What’s up?’ He asked sleepily.

‘A bumpy road is coming’ She simply said and he understood.

‘So, how much left, Princess?’

‘Probably a couple of hours. I’m so tired of sleeping I think I’ll go crazy soon.’ She complained.

‘And I feel even more tired after having a good sleep… Considering sleeping in a car a good sleep.’ He chuckled.

‘Hey Finn, can you pass me the water?’ She asked Finn.

He did it and she gave it to Bellamy.

‘I’m not thirsty.’

‘You might be dehydrated. Drinking water will help wake you up. ’ She explained resting her head on the back of her seat.

He blinked at her a few times. She shrugged.

‘What? It’s a fact. My mother told me that.’

‘I like it when you talk medical to me’ He smiled and accepted the bottle of water. After a few sips he returned it to Finn.

‘Whoop, here comes the bumpy part!’ Miller was excited about it indeed.

‘Hey, just be careful. I’m not in the mood to change a tire.’ Bellamy warned him and Miller smiled cheekily. ‘Yes sir!’

Bellamy chuckled, amused by his behavior. Miller was a good kid. He was 18 years old already. Bellamy couldn’t believe his eyes. This boy had grown up in front of him in less than 6 months. He had become a man of his word. Anything he was obliged to do, he would do it without a second thought. The same he thought about Monroe. She was a tomboy, but she was his favorite of all female gunners. She wasn’t clingy and would always find time to listen to him. He was actually able to talk to her now. To both of them. It was nice. For Bellamy to be with his closest people when he had never thought that he would get attached to anyone at the beginning, now it felt almost unreal. He had friends now. And every single one mattered to him. And now, watching and listening to Miller’s happy whooping, Finn’s nervous warnings and Clarke’s amused look, he couldn’t help but remember the first time he met her. That was a disaster. They couldn’t stand being close to each other for more than 1 minute. She wasn’t driving him insane purposely and he was doing it just to see her squirm. And look at them now, sitting next to each other, stealing glances the meaning of which neither of them understood, smiling softly, joking and pushing each other. That was not normal for Bellamy. But he was learning to accept the fact that he had a friend he could count on. Always. Who could be there for him, even when he didn’t want anyone near him. When he felt like the most fragile creature in the whole universe. She was there. And not only her. But the relationship they had was something worth fighting for. And he knew that if he tried a little harder, maybe this something they had would be worth the patience. Because he knew how deep he was. And he was sure he wouldn’t be able to get out. Not now. Not anytime soon.

_This small person next to him was worth the pretending. She was worth the pain. And she was worth the waiting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Reviews make me melt!


	3. Bellamy,Finn! Make out later, will ya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘It’s not harmony, Princess. It’s the agony my legs are in right now. They’re crying for mercy. You’re obviously not planning on giving them some.’ Bellamy moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter 3 YAAY! My lazy ass head finally decided to write it. OMG the inspiration needs to be more inspirational.Whatever, I hope you like it and don't forget to review!

‘Damn weather..’ Miller was cursing under his breath for almost half an hour.

‘I’m not going to do a good job if I tell him that I told him so, am I?’ Bellamy asked the very bored Clarke. She had literally positioned her legs on Bellamy’s and her back was pressed to the door. It had been a few hours since they’d started this charade, and it was beginning to seem ridiculous how bored a person could be.

‘No, you’re not.’ She frowned at him. ‘You did tell him, though.’ She chuckled and he laughed.

‘And now he’s blaming it on the rain.’ Bellamy mumbled and knocked on the window to get Miller’s attention.

‘I’m done, but I’m soaking wet.’ He complained and Clarke couldn’t help but smile at his innocent voice.

‘We’ve got blankets in the trunk, get one and get inside.’ Bellamy ordered.

‘Bellamy, please stop moving. I didn’t waste a whole hour to position myself comfortable just so you could destroy the harmony I’ve created.’

‘It’s not harmony, Princess. It’s the agony my legs are in right now. They’re crying for mercy. You’re obviously not planning on giving them some.’ Bellamy moaned.

‘A whole hour, Bellamy. See the struggle here? Let me stay like this for a few more minutes and I’ll move them.’

Clarke wasn’t used to be so domestic with him. If anyone asked her, she would blame Monty’s moonshine she had one hour ago. But in reality, even she wasn’t sure why all this was happening. He was the only one who wouldn’t question her about her decisions. He accepted her the way she was. It was strange because Finn was never the one to tell her it’s alright. And Bellamy, he’d been telling her that a lot lately. And she was afraid she was beginning to enjoy his company a little bit too much. Unfortunately for her, because it wasn’t supposed to be him. It was never supposed to be him. Plus, he wasn’t making it easier for her. With those beautiful eyes and this magical smile. _Clarke, snap out of it! Don’t make me smack you! Even if he likes you, IT’S A MISTAKE! You’re so different, this thing between you two, it’ll destroy both of you._

‘I don’t mind, but it kind of hurts, so hurry with the relaxation.’ She woke up from the daydreaming as she heard him speak again. When her gaze followed his eyes, he winked at her. It was appropriate coming from his last sentence, but she hadn’t heard any of it. She really had to snap out of it if she wanted to have a nice vacation.

* * *

 

‘Oh my god! It’s amazing!’ It’s easy to say that Octavia was the most excited of all. Raven wasn’t feeling so down anymore either.

‘I’ll be there for you-u-u!’

‘Cause you’re there for me too-o-o!’

Yeah. That is exactly what it was happening. Jasper and Monty were happening.

‘Hey, douchebags, stop with the whining, Okay!? Raven yelled at the two boys.

‘You guys really are loud’ Everyone turned around to see Lincoln standing behind them smiling with an eyebrow raised.

‘That’s us’ Octavia responded and went to hug him. Their little moment wasn’t something Bellamy was used to look at, so he just went to see what was left in the trunk.

‘You really must get used to that, you know?’ It was Finn talking to him now.

‘I really don’t think it’s your business.’ He shot back.

‘No, I’m serious. Look, Bellamy… He’s not bad for her. I know you think he’s not good enough, but-‘

‘No one will ever be good enough for my sister, Finn.’

‘Okay, yes. I know that. And I understand you. I really do. But give him a chance. You won’t be disappointed.’ Finn was actually trying to play nice? Okay, Bellamy wasn’t expecting it.

‘ I already gave him a chance. When I trusted him with her. I just need some more time.’

‘You know, you sound like a girl after the first date.’ Finn laughed.

‘Don’t make me start with your drama, because it’s eternal.’ He responded with an annoyed look.

‘Forget about my drama and try to concentrate on yours. Because she might be your sister, but she’s definitely not your property, Bellamy. And you know damn well I’m right. You’re not going to deny it, are you?’ The guy was annoying as hell, but he was definitely right, this time.

‘Bell! Come and see! You’re missing out a paradise here’

‘Yeah, guys, you can make out later, we promise!’ Raven yelled through laughter.

‘That’s the reason why I don’t want to have longer conversations with you, spacewalker. After a conversation longer than 1 minute I’m already questioning my sexual orientation.’ Bellamy spat jokingly when they united with the group.’

Finn decided he could play along for the sake of their fragile friendship. ‘Meaning you find me utterly attractive?’

‘Meaning I find you utterly feminine. I feel like I’m talking to a woman.’

Needless to say, this time even Lincoln laughed and was obliged to agree with Bellamy.

* * *

 

‘Okay, guys. You need to settle now, because needless to say, a storm is coming. It’s not going to be a big one, but it is planning on wetting us a lot. Good thing is, we’re not sleeping in tents. We’ve got this amazing house, that’s, let me put it like this… gigantic! And I’m so not planning on destroying my hair again.’ Octavia decided to take the lead in talking.

‘Whooooohoo!’

‘It seems like Jasper, Monty and Miller already found their rooms.’ Clarke mumbled. That was her first sentence ever since they found their destination.

Bellamy noticed she was unusually quiet. Not that she talked much, but she liked to order people around. It was in her nature. And now, she was probably feeling awkward. None of them was used to have fun.

‘You alright, Princess?’ He walked up to her.

‘Yeah. I’m just… contemplating.’ She tried to explain.

‘That’s why you’re being awfully quiet?’

‘Well, someone has to compensate for their yelling, right?’ She pointed at Jasper, Monty and Miller’s direction. They were just exiting the house.

‘Okay then, but um.. If you need to talk. I’ll try to stay close.’

‘Don’t think it would be hard. There are two bedrooms in the house and the others decided to split. Boys in one, the girls in the other. Octavia’s idea for a sleepover. She’s been bragging about it ever since we started this trip. I’m obviously in no control to stop her.’

‘Yeah well, she’s never had a sleepover and you definitely can’t name sleeping in a tent with a few strangers a ‘Sleepover’ ‘ He sighed.

‘Thank you, by the way. For the offer.’ She smiled briefly.

‘It’s a better thing to do than spending a night with spacewalker.’

‘Are you talking about me or about you?’ She laughed, tilting her head to one side.

‘Both?’

She kept her gaze on him for a few more minutes. Finally she let out one last laugh and started walking backwards. ‘Good answer. Come on, we’ve got beds to claim as ours.’


	4. Joy tasted better on earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her heart was pacing and she couldn’t do anything about it. When he lied down next to her and their bodies touched, she froze. He knew it was wrong thing to do, but he came closer to her. Just a bit closer. Until their bodies were pressed lightly one to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 4th Chapter is Heeeree :D I'm so fast when the inspiration strikes. Shame it doesn't happen often.  
> Hope ya like it :)  
> Review to give me ideas for the next chapters :)

 

‘Who’s ready for some serious hangover tomorrow?’

‘I know I am. Plus, it’s actually the first time we won’t have to wake up early for our shifts.’ Said Miller as he took a seat next to Monroe on the couch.

‘Come on everyone, gather around the fireplace and sit your butts down.’ Raven ordered. ‘Octavia, where’s the food?’

‘Slow down with the orders, Raven. I don’t have multiple pair of hands.’

‘Isn’t Bellamy helping you?’

‘I’ve never cooked a meal in my life, so excuse me if I’m waiting for my brother to do the stuff for me.’ Octavia called out from the kitchen.

‘Bellamy, you’re cooking?!’ It was surprising not only for Raven but for everybody.’

‘Don’t worry, I’m not gonna poison you.’ They heard him say. Clarke decided to go and see for herself.

She stepped behind him and sneaked a peek at his work.

‘Relax, Princess. I’ll poison only a few of them. You’re not part of the group.’ He winked at her.

It was a view she hadn’t thought she would ever see. She found herself gazing at his hands for a bit longer. She didn’t mean to, but whenever she was closer to him, she felt so comfortable, as if they’ve been together for years. And because Clarke was a dreamy girl, Octavia had to wake her and bring her to the reality.

‘Wake up and help me, Clarke.’ Octavia giggled when Clarke jumped and turned with a surprised face to her. ‘You can drool over my brother’s body later’ For that sentence she earned a slap on the ass from Clarke and a grin from Bellamy.

‘Okay girls, my job’s done here. You get those things and away from the kitchen, now!’ He pushed through them to exit the hot room.

‘Clarke, I need to ask you something.’ Octavia began.

‘There’s nothing going between-’Clarke started explaining but Octavia cut her sentence.

‘No, I mean… look. I’ll ask you later. It’s just..’

‘Is everything alright?’ Clarke was beginning to worry about the girl. Octavia’s always been a person who would ask or say things straight in the eye.

‘Yeah, no.. Yeah, It’s fine. I just need an advice, that’s all.’ She said and smiled, turning toward the room where their friends were waiting. The blond girl followed her.

* * *

 

‘Oh my god, Bellamy. That is called real food! I’m full…Someone give me the moonshine or I’m falling asleep right here and now.’

‘Jasper, do you think you could move to get it, or do I have to do it again?’ Monty asked Jasper who was feeling exactly like Raven right now.

‘I’ll got through hell to get it, wait here’ He laughed and jumped from his seat.

‘Okay, I’ll be honest here and say that you guys are boring. What exactly are people supposed to do in occasions like this one?’ Raven asked.

‘Well, hundreds of years ago, people used to play games such as ‘truth or dare’, ’I have never’ and stuff like that.’ Monroe said.

‘Truth or Dare… this is a familiar game. I know how to play it, for once.’ Monty smiled cheekily.

‘What is this thing?’ Lincoln asked, curious about it.

‘It’s a game when a person asks another person to choose between truth and dare. If a person chooses truth they have to answer a question with a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’ . And if they choose dare, they have to do whatever the other person has dared them to do. A silly thing if you ask me’

‘That’s because you never have fun, Princess.’ Bellamy was sitting right next to her, which was a knife with two blades. The good thing was that she could always turn to the other side and pretend he didn’t exist. The bad thing was that she couldn’t possibly shake the electric feeling every time his hand brushed the small of her back. What was his hand doing there, damn it? He was trying to drive her crazy and she was slowly giving up.

* * *

 

When Jasper returned with the moonshine, the fun begun. Probably because after an hour everybody was drunk, the ice had broken and they had found many interesting topics to talk about. It was a nice view. Monty, Jasper and Raven were laughing at Monty’s underwear. Raven was so proud of herself that hers was more masculine than his.  ‘I can see pink stripes on it, Monty, don’t you dare deny it!’ , Miller and Monroe were listening to Finn’s spacewalker story. For the 10th time that night ‘Every time I start telling you what happened one of you falls asleep and the snoring contest begins!’ He kept complaining, Octavia and Lincoln had already gone to one of the bedrooms, claiming that they were only going to sleep and nothing more. Bellamy wasn’t in a mood to argue because his head was spinning already and maybe his drunk self had decided to believe his sister that night.

Clarke on the other hand was very sober. She was going to be the smart one once again. And as everyone decided the floor and couch were more comfortable than a nice bed, she thought it would be a good idea if she just take advantage of it. One thing was stopping her. Bellamy. He was awake and not that drunk as well. And he was an awful good company. She contemplated on asking him if he wanted to move into the bedroom, but of course the idea wasn’t very good either. He would just smirk and ask her if she was making him a dirty offer. She knew him, he was a good guy, yet, he was a guy! As much as she didn’t want to say anything, she felt obliged to do so. She stood up pressing her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance and kneeled down next to him again, still holding for him.

‘Look, I’m going to the bedroom. There is no way in hell I’m moving every single one of them from here to there.’

‘Just leave them here. Their backs will hurt tomorrow along with their heads.’

She stood up again and started to make her way toward the bedroom. But then she stopped and turned around. He was walking out of the house.

‘Bellamy?’ She called out.

‘I’m just going out for some fresh air, Clarke. Go to sleep.’ He smiled weakly and walked out.

It wasn’t alright. And only because he had called her by her name.

She followed him out the door and sat next to him on the front bench of the house.

‘What’s going on with you?’ She asked him softly, trying not to push his buttons.

‘Octavia’s happening’ He looked at her with sad eyes. He then turned his face away from her and looked at the stars that were almost impossible to be seen because of the clouds.

‘You don’t need to worry about her. Especially not right now. She’s never going to do anything while you’re near. You’re her brother after all.’

‘I don’t care, Clarke… I just can’t stop worrying about her just like that.’

‘And you will never stop, you’re a family… But you have to know that there are other people that care about her. Deeply. And one of those people is Lincoln…’

‘Yeah, okay. I don’t need to hear this again. Finn already tried to play the psychologist. And I know you are good with words, but you’ll probably say the same, so don’t bother.’

‘There’s difference between Finn and I, you know?’ She pushed him playfully.

‘Yeah?’

‘I think I’m the person you trust more when it comes to Finn and I… Isn’t that right?’

His smirk turned into a smile and he felt the strange urge to wrap his arms around her.

‘I do, Princess, yeah’

‘Okay, then. Trust me when I tell you that if something go wrong with Octavia, you’ll be the second one to know… cause I’ll be the first.’ She smiled. ‘It’s a good thing she trusts me, huh?’

‘It’s a very good thing’ He said as he stood up and held out a hand for her.

She took it and before she realized they were walking in the house hand-in-hand.

‘I’m going to um…’

‘Yeah, go, I’ll take the couch, don’t worry.’

_I’m not ready to let go… Don’t make me._

‘No, Bellamy. It’s fine, come with me. As long as you let me choose a side and keep to yours, it’s fine.’ She giggled.

‘You sure, Princess? I wouldn’t want to bother you.’

‘You’ve got 10 seconds to decide or I’m locking it.’

 ‘You don’t have a key’

‘I’ve got my ways… You coming or not?’

She blurted out. She didn’t mean to sound so desperate, but her eyes were closing and she desperately needed to crash into something soft. Preferably a bed or someone’s body.

_Snap out of it, you idiot!_

‘Coming in a minute’ He answered and she felt ten times more relieved.

She chose her favorite side and slid under the covers. Her heart was pacing and she couldn’t do anything about it. When he lied down next to her and their bodies touched, she froze. He knew it was wrong thing to do, but he came closer to her. Just a bit closer. Until their bodies were pressed lightly one to another. His hot breath made her shiver. Her brain suddenly blocked and the only thing left in there was one of her mother’s favorite quotes.

_He tasted like joy. And joy tasted better on earth._

If only she could make that happen. If only he could be like the joy her mother always talked about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
